


无题

by alesian



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他觉得他失去了什么，但又好像什么都没有失去。</p><p>同时发布在随缘，http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-153874-1-1.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题

巴德听见了。

幸存者的哭咽、嘶喊和哀嚎交杂在一起，人们跪在地上搂着他们亲人的尸体，就连站着的人也颓丧着好像再也站不直。他的脚踩在地上，听到砂砾被碾压的声音。他又能感受到风吹了，风里带着浑浊的血气。

巨鹰宽大的翅膀划过天际，他抬起头凝视，无法决定这场战争是否值得、是输是赢。他搂住自己的儿女，搂得死紧。

他觉得他失去了什么，但又好像什么都没有失去。

 

接下来的几天，巴德决定完成他的使命。

他带着人们先清出一大片空地，安葬了逝去的居民。之后他带着大家清理战场，照顾伤者，做他所有能做的事。夜晚降临的时候，大家点起柴火，火光映红一张张疲惫的脸。他闭上眼睛，在沉睡的边缘游荡。长湖镇的居民吟唱着战争与失去，歌颂着英雄和胜利，隐约间他好像听到自己出现在歌声里，但下一瞬间他已睡去。

他梦见过去的自己和孩子们围绕在餐桌旁，梦见矮人藏在自己的木桶里，梦见长湖镇的大火烧红了天空，梦见巨龙嗜血的双眼。他还梦见索林被数不尽的黄金淹没，表情痴狂又绝望。

但当他醒来的时候，他早已忘却了自己的梦。阿肯石被他藏在身上，硌着他的皮肤。

有些人开始称他河谷之王，他从未有过回应。

 

不久之后的一天，白发白须的矮人来到了河古镇，身后是另外几个矮人和一辆装着箱子的马车。巴德忘了打头的是叫巴林还是德瓦林，又或者其它什么名字。环顾四周，人们纷纷露出戒备的表情，在矛盾爆发之前，他决定先有行动。

“不知矮人前来有何贵干？”

白发白须的矮人示意同伴将箱子卸下马车，放在巴德脚下。

“我来完成你和索林的约定。”他打开箱子，露出里面装满的金币和珠宝。“如果可能的话，他会亲自前来。”

巴德弯下腰将箱子扣上，抬了起来，从他身后伸出一双手，很自然地将箱子接了过去。“至少你们矮人最后还是讲诚信的。”

“你上次见到他的时候，他已经被龙病侵蚀太深了。”巴林皱着眉头，不想再回忆。“现在的他会想遵守你们的约定。”

巴德表情不变：“那他现在在哪儿？我相信你们此行还有另一个目的。”他想伸手确认阿肯石是不是还在自己身上，但最终还是将手握成拳压在自己的大腿上。

“索林已经战死，他来不了了。”巴林直视巴德的眼睛，神情严肃。“我们此行的另一目的，是希望你能归还阿肯石，让它和索林一起下葬。”

话音刚落，人群骚动起来。巴德想说些什么，不知从何说起，最终还是摆摆手，示意人群安静下来。

他将手探向衣襟，伸出来的时候，阿肯石在他手中闪烁着光芒。巴林伸出双手，掌心向上，于是他也换成双手，将阿肯石递了过去。

巴林盯着手心的阿肯石，怔怔看了许久，最终闭上眼睛，长叹一声。

“我能跟你私下谈谈吗？”

白发白须的矮人点点头，和巴德走向另一个方向，远离了人群。

巴德沉默了一会儿，思考如何开口，最后选择单刀直入：“我不打算说谎。战争之后我们失去了很多人手，还有很多伤员需要合适的治疗，而且我们没剩下多少粮食了。我想知道，如果我向矮人请求援助，你们会点头吗？”

“年轻人，这不是我一个人能做的决定。”巴林看向巴德，“但如果我先答应你的话，我相信我的同伴会赞同我的决定。”

“我很感激。”

巴林迎上巴德的目光：“你会成为一个伟大的国王。”

巴德摇了摇头：“我不知道成为一个国王意味着什么，我只知道我要帮助长湖镇的居民。”他闭上了眼睛。“我不曾是个王子，也不会成为国王。”

“孤山陷落的时候，索林还很年轻。”巴林陷入了回忆。“没人告诉他该如何去做，但他知道他的责任是什么。”

“我和索林不同。我曾经想逃避我的责任。”巴德说道。

巴林点头：“你们两个确实很不同，但是你们都选择承担起自己的责任。成为领导者不是一条简单的道路，但这就是你们决定要走、注定要走的路。”

巴德盯着那面断了的墙壁，上面还留着暗红的血迹。

“索林有很多缺点，他固执己见，有时甚至是自大、鲁莽。”巴林露出微笑。“他同样有很多优点。我们一开始就知道他是不完美的，但仍选择追随他到最后。不是因为他会成为我们的王，而是因为他就是我们需要的王。”

这是战争结束后的第三天。过去无法背弃，伤口尚未愈合，未来不可预知。活着的人挣扎着愈合自己的身躯和灵魂，死去的人灵魂飘荡在这片他们用血肉收复的故土上。

祭奠的钟声敲响，希望的鼓声长鸣——是时候了。

“我希望能和索林更早的遇见。”巴德突然说。“在你们没来长湖镇前，在索林还没有龙病缠身的时候。”

最后一句话几乎被淹没在风中。

“我或许能理解他。我们也许会成为朋友。”

“我们要在今天赶回孤山，索林明天下葬。”巴林向巴德伸出右手，做了一个邀请的动作。“如果你愿意，可以跟我们一起回去。”

巴德只是轻轻点了点头。

 

起先，巴德以为自己会不受欢迎。但事实上，对于巴德的到场，矮人们并没有说些什么。

他被领到索林的墓穴，另外有两口石棺与他作伴。从远处走近，注意到有三口石棺齐放在一起的那刻，他便知道另外两口的主人是谁。

巴德从矮人的手中接过阿肯石，小心翼翼地将其放在索林的胸口。

山之心的光芒映在索林苍白的脸上，有一瞬间，巴德觉得它成了索林的心脏。

退回到其他矮人身边，河谷之王闭上眼睛，然后又睁开。

他觉得他失去了什么，但又好像什么都没有失去。

 

Fin


End file.
